


Dr Watson and the Case of the Missing Jewellery

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen, Magic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 10:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12725130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: A client has come to consult Dr Watson, whose help comes from an unexpected source.





	Dr Watson and the Case of the Missing Jewellery

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ's What If Au 'Magic' Challenge

“I’m glad you could see me, Dr Watson, you come highly recommended.”

“Not at all, my dear lady, how can I be of assistance?”  Dr Watson glanced quickly at the mantelpiece before returning to the woman who had come to consult him.

The tale was one he had heard several times before; small items of jewellery going missing, and the family of the lady believing she was merely confused.  In general, if it were suggested it was the family themselves who were stealing the items, the owner would deny it vigorously and then curtail the consultation.

This time, however, the items were not of particular financial value, but more of a sentimental nature.  A few cheap brooches, bought during the lady’s travels with her husband, and now memories of those journeys.  Two rings, made by local artisans, purchased purely because they were pretty, gifts from her husband. 

“Could a member of your family have taken them?” Watson enquired cautiously, awaiting the almost inevitable outrage at the suggestion.

“They all deny it,” she said.  “One of my nieces, Charlotte, has promised to check her daughter’s room, in case she has taken something, thinking it pretty.  Amelia is not quite three, and attracted to small shiny items.  But I think it unlikely to have been her.”

“It would probably be best if I visited you.  Would this afternoon about half past three be convenient?”

“Thank you, Dr Watson.  I look forward to seeing you then.”

Once the lady had left, Watson reached up to the mantelpiece and took down the small lamp which was sitting up there.  He replaced the lid, which had been sitting next to it, and rubbed the lamp.  Instantly a slightly oriental gentleman, in a frocked coat, appeared in the chair recently vacated by the visitor.

“What do you make of all that, Holmes?” Watson asked.  “I assume you heard everything.”

“Of course.  I suspect the reason for the theft has to do with the provenance of the pieces.”

“But she said they weren’t valuable, and it seems unlikely they would be from her description of where they were bought.  Items sold in markets are not generally worth a great deal.”

“But these were bought during the lady’s travels in Persia.  The value may not be measured in coinage, but in meaning.”

“That’s true enough.  I doubt I’d get much if I tried to pawn your old lamp.”

Holmes snorted and contented himself with glaring at Watson, who ignored him.

***

That afternoon, when Watson left for his appointment, he slipped the lamp into his coat pocket.  He had had the coat specifically tailored so the lamp could be safely carried without falling out, or being stolen by a pickpocket.

On arrival he was shown into the drawing room, and from there the lady took him to her dressing room, which was where she kept her jewellery.

“I shall need to be left alone in the room,” Watson said.

“Of course, doctor.  I have been warned about your requirements.”

Once alone, Watson took the lamp out of his pocket.  The lamp travelled without the lid being on, which enabled Holmes to listen in on any conversations Watson might be having.  Watson rubbed the lamp, but nothing happened, so he sighed, replaced the lid, and rubbed the lamp again.  Holmes appeared by his side.  Watson was convinced it made no difference to Holmes’ ability to materialise whether the lid was on or off, but the genie himself was adamant he would only appear if the lid was in place.

Holmes made his way round the room.  He picked up some of the jewellery and examined it closely, before replacing the items.  “It was as I thought,” he said.  “Someone has been taking the jewellery due to its nature.”

“Is it valuable?”

“No.  The designs of the brooches are based on certain magical symbols.  But, in the same way a local potter may copy a Wedgewood design, this does not mean the potter’s plate is worth the same as Wedgewood bone china.  However, I suspect the thief believed they had the same power.”

“How do you suggest I progress?”

“I am sure a few carefully dropped comments to your client, spoken clearly – she is a little hard of hearing, I believe –will be all that is needed to stop the thefts.  They may even result in the return of the stolen items, especially if you drop hints about Miss Amelia’s fondness for pretty things.”

Watson did as Holmes suggested, and was gratified to receive a note from his client a few days later, saying how Amelia had come running to her mother to tell her of the treasures which had appeared in her toy box.  The client added the mother had carefully checked the toy box the previous day and had found nothing. 

Dr Watson was also grateful to receive the accompanying cheque and the promise to recommend him as an investigator to any of the client’s friends who found themselves in need.


End file.
